Genie
Genies are a diverse race of elemental primordials that were created long ago during the Divine Era. Prior to the creation of their own plane of Gazzeer (also known as Genie World to mortals), the first races of genies roamed Arcturam, and often clashed with the other powerful creations of the gods. The plane of Gazzeer was created in the Era of the Great Schism, after a massive war between the genies and several gods left Arcturus and much of the Celestial Void wartorn. During the Unspeakable Era, the Janari and the Aljani were involved in the mythic Wish War, though little is known about its events. Genies are separated into three distinct subraces: the Aljani (or Air Genies), the Janari (or Fire Genies), and the Alkazami (or the Balanced Genies). The Aljani are almost entirely chaotic good, the Janari all tend to be chaotic evil, and the Alkzami as a whole favor chaotic neutral or true neutral moralities. All three races live in the plane of Gazzeer, though they are known to visit the Plane of Mortality from time to time, as well as other planes. Many genies are also trapped within ancient lamps and other objects throughout Arcturus, as aftermath from the Wish War and the multitude of ancient genie conflicts that once were waged. Races Aljani The Aljani, or Air Genies, are a subrace of genies that are all naturally chaotic good. They make their cities in the highest clouds found in the Great Azure -- the highest layers of Gazzeer, and enjoy ostentatious parties and succulant fruits and wine. The Aljani also ride large, floating ships that have the ability to travel through various planes, and they regularly conduct extradimensional trading of valuables and goods. Aljani also tend to make good on their deals and wishes, so long as their servitors or captors treat them respectfully and as a welcomed friend or guest, as opposed to a slave. The Aljani are also bound by a universal belief that fate is all-encompassing and cannot be escaped nor contradicted. Due to this, if an Aljani finds himself in the servitude of another creature or entity, it will be the most tolerant of its situation. Statistics Armor Class: ''' 17 '''Hit Points: 155 (14d10+85) Speed: ''' 30 ft., fly 90 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +4 Damage Immunities: lightning, thunder Senses: darkvision 120 ft., passive perception 13 Languages: Celestial, Common, Primordial Challenge Rating: 11 (7,200 XP) Abilities Traits Elemental Demise: If the aljan dies, its body disintegrates into a warm breeze, leaving behind only equipment the aljan was wearing or carrying. Innate Spellcasting: The aljan's innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 17, +9 to hit with spell attacks). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components: *At will: detect evil and good, detect magic, thunderwave *3/day each: create food and water (can create wine instead of water), tongues, wind walk *1/day each: conjure elemental (air elemental only), creation, gaseous form, invisibility, major image, plane shift Wish Granting: Aljani have the innate ability to cast the wish spell, but only for other creatures. If the aljan is in the servitude of a creature, it is obligated to grant one wish to the creature. The accuracy and intent of the wish may be whatever the aljan wills, however. Actions Multiattack: The aljan makes three scimitar attacks. Scimitar: Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 12 (2d6+6) slashing damage plus 6 (1d6+3) lightning or thunder damage (aljan's choice). Create Whirlwind: ''A 5-foot-radius, 30-foot-tall cylinder of swirling air magically forms on a point the aljan can see within 120 feet of it. The whirlwind lasts as long as the aljan maintains concentration (as if concentrating on a spell). Any creature but the aljan that enters the whirlwind must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or be restrained by it. The aljan can move the whirlwind up to 60 feet as an action, and creatures restrained by the whirlwind move with it. The whirlwind ends if the aljan loses sight of it. A creature can use its action to free a creature restrained by the whirlwind, including itself, by succeeding on a DC 18 Strength check. If the check succeeds, the creature is no longer restrained and moves to the nearest space outside the whirlwind. Janari The '''Janari, or Fire Genies, are the cruelest and most misanthropic of the genie subraces. They populate and hold domain over the fiery depths and seas of fire that are found at the lowest points of Gazzeer. They enjoy the heat, and feel refreshed by being surrounded in it. The Janari are also deceptive, and will find every possible loophole and fault in a deal or wish to corrupt it, much to the dismay of the involved parties. Much of the Janari society is based around enslavement and hierarchy based on strength and power. The bottom of the hierarchy are the weakest members of the subrace, as well as any other genies, mortals, or other creatures enslaved to serve the Janari. The next levels are composed of varying degrees of strength, loyalty, and brutality. The highest position in the hierarchy is reserved for the the most powerful Janari, as well as the sole despot which oversees the Burning Depths as a whole. The Janari also frequently lead extradimensional raids where they kidnap creatures from other planes to become enslaved. Statistics Armor Class: ''' 17 '''Hit Points: 200 (16d10+120) Speed: ''' 40 ft., fly 60 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +4 Damage Immunities: fire Senses: darkvision 120 ft., passive perception 12 Languages: Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Primordial Challenge Rating: 11 (7,200 XP) Abilities Traits ''Elemental Demise: ''If the janara dies, its body disintegrates in a flash of fire and puff of smoke, leaving behind only equipment the janara was wearing or carrying. '''''Innate Spellcasting: The janara's innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 15, +7 to hit with spell attacks). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components: *At will: detect magic *3/day: enlarge/reduce, tongues *1/day each: conjure elemental (fire elemental only), gaseous form, invisibility, major image, plane shift, wall of fire Wish Granting: Janari have the innate ability to cast the wish spell, but only for other creatures. If the janara is in the servitude of a creature, it is obligated to grant one wish to the creature. The accuracy and intent of the wish may be whatever the janara wills, however. Actions Multiattack: The janara makes two scimitar attacks or uses its Hurl Flame twice. Scimitar: Melee Weapon Attack: +10 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 14 (2d6+8) slashing damage plus 9 (2d6+3) fire damage. Hurl Flame: ''Ranged Spell Attack: +7 to hit, range 120 ft., one target. Hit: 17 (5d6+2) fire damage. Alkazami The Alkazami', or '''Balanced Genies', are the third genie subrace, and the newest. The Alkazami are the result of of an Aljan and Janar interbreeding, creating a genie 'balanced' between air and fire. It was once forbidden for the air and fire genies to interbreed, and thus the Alkazami did not exist until the latter years of the Era of the Great Schism. Due to their 'balanced' nature, the Alkazami are usually chaotic neutral or true neutral. The Alkazami are also the most interested in mortal kind, specifically the humans. Alkazami are found in the Middle Skies of Gazzeer, taking residence in large, majestic cities built by fine metals and minerals and perched on cloudstuff or floating islands. Some Alkazami are also found in the Great Azure, within Aljani harems or as nobles. The Alkazami are also the genie subrace to most often travel to Arcturus, and have the most adventurous spirits out of the three genie subraces. Statistics Armor Class: ''' 17 '''Hit Points: 140 (13d10+75) Speed: ''' 40 ft., fly 60 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +4 Damage Resistance: fire, lightning, thunder Senses: darkvision 120 ft., passive perception 13 Languages: Celestial, Common Challenge Rating: 11 (7,200 XP) Abilities Traits '''''Elemental Demise: If the alkazam dies, its body vaporizes in a sparkling puff of smoke, leaving behind only equipment the alkazam was wearing or carrying. Innate Spellcasting. ''The alkazam's innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 18, +7 to hit with spell attacks). It can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components: *At will: detect evil and good, detect magic, thunderwave *3/day: create food and water, enlarge/reduce, tongues *1/day each: conjure elemental (air or fire elementals only), creation, gaseous form, invisibility, major image, plane shift, wall of fire ''Wish Granting: Alkazami have the innate ability to cast the wish spell, but only three times in its life. If the alkazam is in the servitude of a creature, it is obligated to grant one wish to the creature. The accuracy and intent of the wish may be whatever the alkazam wills, however. Actions Multiattack: The alkazam makes three scimitar attacks. Scimitar: ''Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 11 (2d6+5) slashing damage plus 7 (1d6+4) fire, lightning, or thunder damage (alkazam's choice). ''Infernal Vortex: A 5-foot-radius, 20-foot-tall cylinder of swirling, flaming wind magically forms on a point the alkazam can see within 120 feet of it. The vortex lasts as long as the alkazam maintains concentration (as if concentrating on a spell). Any creature but the alkazam that enters the vortex must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or be restrained by it. While restrained in the vortex, the creature takes 1d6 fire damage at the start of each of its turns. The alkazam can move the vortex up to 60 feet as an action, and creatures restrained by the vortex move with it. The vortex ends if the alkazam loses sight of it. A creature can use its action to free a creature restrained by the vortex, including itself, by succeeding on a DC 18 Strength check. If the check succeeds, the creature is no longer restrained and moves to the nearest space outside the vortex. Category:Race Category:NPC Category:Lore